


奥丁森先生的小猫咪

by Seb384



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb384/pseuds/Seb384
Summary: 接……A4，个人脑洞，锤基线，小甜文，有肉慎入！猫化脑洞，本来想赶着521发出来，奈何超时了。





	奥丁森先生的小猫咪

“喵——”

 

Thor回到地球的时候，怀里抱着一只黑色的小猫咪。

 

最先注意到他的是女武神Valkyrie，她不可思议的看着Thor。他走的时候还是一副肥胖邋遢的样子，按地球时间不过才过了一年，Thor居然变回了以前的健壮威猛。

 

“Thor，是什么激励了你？”Valkyrie绕着Thor左看右看，调侃的眼神从他的身上落在他怀里的小黑猫，她看着这只猫咪，心里有一种无从解释的熟悉感。

 

“难道是因为这只猫咪？”Valkyrie凑过去看这只小猫咪，应该是被她突然靠近吓到了，Valkyrie看见它可爱的白胡子颤了颤，身体又缩的更里面了些。

 

Thor撇撇嘴不可置否，“嗯。”

 

察觉到Valkyrie伸出了食指想碰碰它，Thor不留情面的用外衣遮住了猫咪，“他胆子很小。”

 

“好吧。”Valkyrie讪讪地收回手。

 

Thor抱着猫咪正打算走向他的小木屋，刚迈出一步又退回了Valkyrie的身边，“……帮我准备点食物吧。”

 

Valkyrie闻言扬起眉，扯起坏笑，“还要啤酒吗？”

 

“不了。”Thor摇摇头，对着Valkyrie露出了她熟悉的憨笑，“普通的食物就好。”

 

Valkyrie想起了他怀里的小猫咪，她蹙起眉，“要给小猫咪准备猫粮吗？我们好像没有那种东西。”

 

“不用，他不吃那种东西。”

 

……

 

走进了木屋，Thor关上门，他带着小黑猫走到了里屋，小心翼翼的将它放到床上。

 

“变回来吧，Loki”

 

“喵——”小黑猫甩了甩它调皮的尾巴，朝着Thor软软的叫了一声，接着它身上绿光一闪，小小的身躯渐渐化成一个修长的人形。

 

Thor伸出手摸了摸他的脸颊，他便仰着脸在Thor手掌磨蹭，好看的嘴唇勾起甜甜的笑容，“Brother。”

 

“Loki。”Thor深邃的蓝眼睛凝视着他，他将手上移抚摸着Loki柔软的头发，指尖在乌黑的发丝里穿梭。

 

Loki现在很喜欢和Thor接触，这令Thor很欣喜，但他不再会思考，只是全身心依赖着Thor。

 

Thor这一程环游了九大国度，他在Alfheim发现Loki的时候，Loki就已经是这副童真的样子，不过他的变化不包括他肚子里的那个，嗯，最初可没有他（她）。

 

完全是性情大变，Thor也不清楚他为什么会变成这样。

 

朝Loki伸出双手，他的弟弟顺从的倾身上前，大手抚摸Loki消瘦骨感的背脊，Thor将他紧紧的搂在怀里。

 

刚发现他的时候，Thor欣喜若狂，但心底深处更加恐慌，再三确认Loki不是虚影或是心怀不轨之人的骗术之后，Thor立马冲上前想给他的兄弟一个拥抱。

 

Loki却表现出被Thor吓坏的样子。他的举止让Thor惊讶，他的稚语让Thor忆起了他们的儿时。

 

他口中所讲全是儿时的经历，他好像忘记了长大后的事情。

 

但这也没关系，Thor同样熟悉那个稚嫩的Loki。

 

但Loki完全不愿意和Thor接触，他认不出Thor。

 

Thor想了各种办法引导他，试图让他想起自己，但都是徒劳无用，于是Thor下定决心从形象上做改变，他要变回Loki从前熟悉的形象。

 

三个月的时间，他一改颓废的状态，戒掉了啤酒奋力健身，终于变回了以前的壮硕形象。

 

他试着再去接触Loki。这方法勉强起了效，Loki起码愿意和他多说说话了。

 

失去Loki的画面历历在目，无时无刻都担忧Loki会消失，在恐惧下患得患失惴惴不安，Thor需要安全感，唯有行动才能缓解他的不安。

 

Thor天天缠着他，陪他玩闹聊天，软磨硬泡、死缠烂打了一个月，才走进了他的防备圈。

 

好不容易找到了他，就算他不是原来的样子了，Thor又怎么敢再弄丢他。

 

也许是因为心底的熟稔难以抹去，Loki想起了更多关于Thor的事情，也逐渐相信Thor就是他记忆里的哥哥。

 

让我弥补一切。

 

吻上Loki光洁的额头，Thor收拾着自己破碎的情绪，Loki的双手慢慢搭上Thor的肩膀，安抚似地轻拍两下回应着他。

 

“我们到家了，Loki。”

 

“嗯。”

 

“我想你。”

 

“嗯。”

 

……

 

在Loki终于相信Thor就是他哥哥的那天，他们躺在一片被巨林包围的绿原上。

 

清爽的风扑在他们身上，嫩草混着泥土的清香绕在他们的鼻尖，云在天空走得很缓，安宁慢慢从草尖滴了下来。

这是Thor失去一切后，第一次觉得安心的时刻。

 

Loki不知为何先一步握上了Thor的大拇指。

 

心脏一阵震颤，他微凉的手好像瞬间给予Thor力量，Thor条件反射紧握他的手。

 

十指交缠，Thor眼前，忽然浮现了诸神黄昏之后在飞船上，他承诺给Loki一个拥抱的那一幕。

 

他那时承诺了承诺，但没能料到，他们的飞船遇上了灭霸，于是Thor未能付诸行动的承诺成了谎言，他以为自己永远错失了兑现承诺的人。

 

现在他应该实现那个承诺。

 

Thor侧过脸，他对上Loki望着他的绿眼睛。

 

他把Loki拉进怀里，将Loki的头埋在自己胸前。他有多久没有认真的拥抱过他，他早应该用力拥抱他，抱抱他不为人知的孤独，抱抱他从未诉说的酸楚。

 

他傲慢自大，总是愚蠢的忽视了这个一直跟随自己的弟弟。从小到大、从王子到国王，从父亲母亲的逝去到Asgard的覆灭，直到他意识到自己只剩下他。

 

他回头了，但他的弟弟再也不会跟上了。

 

他一无所有，不会再惧怕什么，他咬牙承受了一颗恒星的冲击，他砍下了灭霸的头颅，但复仇之后，他仍然一无所有。

 

了结了灭霸也使他停了下来，麻木、空洞、堕落、颓废，他那颗空空荡荡的心脏失去跳动的力量。

 

“对不起。”

 

“对不起？”Loki疑惑的声音从他怀里传出来。

 

“嗯，对不起。”

 

 

“那好吧Brother，我接受你的道歉。”Loki抖动着肩膀偷笑着，在Thor胸前快乐的落下一吻。

 

Thor紧抿着嘴唇一言不发，脸上复杂的神色持续了片刻后，他翻身压在Loki身上。

 

“Brother，你在做什么？”

 

视线贪婪的游弋在Loki张合的薄唇，Thor将他的两手压制，不容拒绝、极具倾略性的深吻袭向这张曾经恶言恶语喋喋不休、如今只会发出稚语的嘴唇。

 

凶猛的啃咬那两片泛白的唇肉，于是苍白染上了绯红，Thor的舌头在他嘴里胡乱冲撞，两人的唾液混合在一起从嘴角溢了出来。

 

“唔……嗯……”Loki不明白发生着什么，他双眼紧闭着，喘不上气又推不开Thor，口中溢出破碎的呻吟，稀薄的空气快要供不上呼吸。

 

Thor在他缺氧前放过了他，Loki白皙的脸颊上一片红晕，胸口随着得救后的急促呼吸大幅度起伏。

 

“Brother，这样难受。”

 

他湿漉漉的绿眼睛怯生生的看着Thor，眼角也是红通通的一片，Thor饱含深情的望着他，为他拭去眼角的眼泪。

 

小骗子变成了小天真，换成Thor想对他图谋不轨。

 

Thor爱他，他想要弥补，也想要拥有。

 

哄骗了小猫咪，他脱掉了Loki的衣服，让他舔湿了自己的手指，然后用沾着他唾液的手指探向他身下的小穴。

 

怪异的感觉，Loki感觉不太舒服，他拽着Thor强壮的手臂，露出了可怜巴巴的表情。

 

Thor小心的扩张着柔软的穴肉，他粗大的手指好奇的探索着这片未知领域，当他粗糙的指腹按上深处凹凸不平的软肉，紧致的穴肉立马用力的绞紧他的手指。

 

“啊嗯……啊啊……停……”Loki惊喘起来，呻吟带上哭腔，甬道深处喷出一股热液淋上Thor的手指，Thor强忍住自己想直接冲进穴肉的躁动，手下的动作却开始不受控制的粗鲁。

 

“唔……啊！”Loki呜咽了一声，扭动着腰肢抬起臀胯试图躲避Thor的进攻，白皙的皮肤因感受到陌生的快乐而烧起潮红，他的眉间受不住欲望生了恼怒，纯良又性感，Thor迷失在这种风情里。

 

“唔嗯……Brother……啊嗯……这好奇怪！”

 

Thor坏心眼的用力捅了捅，Loki立马绷起身体，漂亮的天鹅颈高仰，他浑身发抖，胯间的性器挺立起来，粉红的前端喷出了一股股白浊。

 

Thor拔出手指，挺着紫红硕大的阴茎插入火热的小穴，在他一寸一寸插入后，水嫩的甬道立马紧紧吸附着柱身，他试着抽送了几下，Loki立马受不住的喘了起来。

 

“嗯啊……！”Loki到底不是什么甘愿受欺的小动物，本性催促他反抗起来，Thor知道他一旦硬起心肠，锋利的爪子会伸出来狠狠反击。

 

Thor握住他的右手，左手搂住他的后颈，贴上去温柔的亲吻他。

 

阴茎轻柔的动作着，快感像藤蔓一样从两人相连的地方生长，慢慢地，伸展爬满了Loki的全身，被爬过的地方开始酥痒，Thor逐渐加快了动作，Loki尾椎一震战栗，他蜷起脚趾，呻吟越发高昂起来。

 

泪水、口水和情液，可耻的灌溉着精灵们的宝地，Loki的双腿时而忍不住的区起，又立马为他的兄弟敞开，情欲炙烤着他可怜的理智，他不懂为什么他的哥哥进入他的身体后他会这么舒服，他颤颤的伸出左手按上Thor的胸膛。

 

掌心下是他猛烈跳动的心脏，Loki无助的用鼻音发出抽泣，他将右手从Thor的手中抽出，接着两手搂上Thor结实的肩膀，奋力的攀了上去。

 

他们被紧紧绑在一起。萌生的念头让Thor激动，他喘着粗气加快了抽插的动作，Loki夹紧的小穴逐渐松软，乳白色肠液随着撞击溅了出来，不仅是他的小穴，身下的草叶也随他们交合的动作被蹂躏的一塌糊涂。

 

Thor快速抽动了一阵，Loki下身的小穴因为不断承受过于粗大的性器撞击一时无法闭合，在Thor突然退出时，不停涌着汁水。

持续有力的抽插不知道持续了多久，Thor猛地拔出，然后重重撞了进去，精液喷涌而出，强劲的冲刷着穴肉深处，Loki连哭泣的声音都哽住了，他将白浊交代在Thor的腹部。

 

贪恋他的身体，Thor不肯退出，就这么一直拥着他。

 

……

 

对不起我的想念吓到了你，对不起我心怀不良下流无耻。

 

对不起我的愚蠢牵连到你，对不起昏了头说出伤人的话，对不起我无能保护不了你，对不起我不自量力害死了你，对不起我没能及时给你拥抱。

对不起。

 

Loki，我也受伤了。

 

 

没有任何迹象表明我们会回到过去，我感到失落，但你回来了，我的灵魂也回来了，无形的海洋不再能阻隔我们，我们将会共同拥有未来。

 

“回到我身边吧，Loki。”

 

“我需要你。”

 

我发誓永远爱你。

 

……


End file.
